Talk:1, Rue Sésame
Different show Today on the internet I found this... Sesamefrench.png Is this from a different french show? I assume it might be Canadian, but there's not enough evidence to even prove it was an actual show. Mitch (talk) 19:24, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :Do you have a link where you found it, Mitch? The title translates to Open Sesame, the term for the general packages of dub segments only (and on very rare occasions, a local film insert). So this could be a renamed version of Bonjour Sesame (our main source for that title is CTW press releases before airing, and there's that one image, but a name change isn't impossible, none of the French sites I've found seem to even document that version at all), a rename of the Canadian dub package which was also called Bonjour Sesame, or something that ran in the long gap between 1, Rue Sésame and the more recent (and now apparently defunct) co-production. The *logo* looks real, but the "TV 1960" bit is clearly in error. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:34, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I have a link. It's from a french video website, and the link is here. Mitch (talk) 19:40, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Character names Here's some more stuff on French names that I've dug up. * Amazon.fr lists some Sesame Book Club translations, including La Journée de Farfelu, which is a translation of Frazzle's Fantastic Day. So I would say that Farfelu = Frazzle. * Frédéric va chez le médecin is a translation of Farley Goes to the Doctor, so Frédéric = Farley. * Les Vibrillons au travail is a translation of Twiddlebugs at Work, so Vibrillons = Twiddlebugs. * Amazon.fr also has Maigrebleu et son livre des jolis petits bébés animaux (Grover's Book of Cute Little Baby Animals) and Maigrebleu à la ferme (Down on the Farm with Grover). Could Maigrebleu ("Thin Blue") be another name for Grover? Unfortunately, they don't seem to have translated Herry's New Shoes or A Baby Sister for Herry, which might have made things easier. :) Online retailing doesn't seem to have caught on in France the way that it has in Germany and the Netherlands, so it's harder for me to find stuff... My usual sources are Ebay and Amazon, and the French versions are a lot less active. Maybe a contributor from Canada could help.... -- Danny (talk) 00:10, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :A Canadian contributor would probably just confuse things further, since Canada had its own Quebecois dub and related name changes, often with little to no relation to the French version (i.e. Gertrude is used for Prairie Dawn, not Betty Lou; Grover is sometimes spelled "Groover"; and while Ernest and Bart remain, Cookie is "Croque-Croque"). You're right about Maigrebleau referring to Grover, which is yet another reason I'm not sure yet whether Lhorrible was ever used on the show (the albums, in this case, tend to be more accurate, since they used the same producer and dubbers, but even then there's that weird first album where the show musicians and singers did the voices). Oh, and for the record, I've download several of the current French series. Not as many old clips and mostly characters already covered, but I'll try to go through and see if any feature Herry (or any other renamed character not covered). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:30, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Lhorrible Here's some scans from a couple of French books that I have. They were both published in 1978, the year that 1, Rue Sésame started. First, a couple panels from Des Experts en Bévues: Image:Lhorrible1.jpg Image:Lhorrible2.jpg And then some text and pictures from Un Pique-nique Organisé: Image:Lhorrible3.jpg Image:Lhorrible4.jpg Image:Lhorrible5.jpg Image:Lhorrible6.jpg Image:Lhorrible7.jpg I know that we have some evidence that Herry was called Hyacinthe in France, and that "Lhorrible" was a different character who appeared on audio. But in these books, at least, Herry is called Lhorrible. There are a couple different reasons why this might be. Personally, my money's on the idea that the name changed at some point -- that it was Lhorrible early on in the run, and it was changed to Hyacinthe later. It reminds me of the way that Cookie Monster started out as just "Monster" on the early Sesame albums, and became "Cookie Monster" over time. Unfortunately, these are the only French books I have right now, so that's all the evidence I can come up with. -- Danny (talk) 05:32, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm not so sure about your theory. It wouldn't be the first or last time a completely different name was used in books than on the show. The "Hyacinthe" evidence predates the co-production, from the newsletters, applying first to the Open Sesame dub package, but the name seems to have persisted and the co-production seems to have used some of the same inserts. Also, the albums with the other "lhorrible," in original sketches scripted by the show's producer and illustrated in an accompanying booklet, came out in 1978 as well. The best proof that "Lhorrible" was ever used (or not used) on the show would of course be clips, but none seem to be in circulation online. However, there is a fan page, as part of a larger French kiddie/puupet show site (mainly devoted to the French puppet Casimir), so assuming he has books or clips (and hasn't just compiled all the info, as we do), the webmaster *might* be able to clarify... if we can figure out how to write to him in French, anyway. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:27, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm not sure about my theory either. :) I think what we can do on the page is to write the facts that we know, source them, and then see what else we can dig up. -- Danny (talk) 17:09, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :::That makes sense. I found someone on YouTube who's been uploading French Sesame clips. I need to brush up on my Francais, but when I can, I'll drop them a line. Right now, we have definite evidence that Lhorrible was used in two books, though, so I specified "some books" on the show page for now, just in case there's others using Hyacinthe or that odd "Henri." That in particular is what makes me suspect the book people weren't necessarily in synch with the show producers, or working from outdated or inconsistent character guides. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:55, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, could you make any sense of that Henri thing? I didn't delve too deeply into the translations. -- Danny (talk) 23:38, 6 October 2008 (UTC)